


I'd Rather Be Home For Christmas

by CloverHighFive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Introvert, M/M, introvert reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverHighFive/pseuds/CloverHighFive
Summary: Family xmas party is fun, but your energy is quickly spent and you just wait for the night to end. Dean notices.





	I'd Rather Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone, on Christmas night, sitting at the table while everyone else is drinking and playing cards. Hehehe 😉

[read it on tumblr](https://cloverhighfivewritestoo.tumblr.com/post/181412280922/id-rather-be-home-for-christmas)

Dinner had been copious, even as Christmas dinners go. You felt like you ate for hours and were stuffed for days.

Gifts were given and kids were playing with them, screaming their happiness and running around in joy.

The kitchen was cleaned and people gathered around to play some poker or chat. A few hours passed in the noise of fun and cheer.

You were sitting in a corner, watching your family play cards and drink. Your boyfriend, Dean, was winning and emptying your uncles' and aunties' pockets slowly but surely. Other people were in the living room, talking and drinking. Once in a great while, someone would ask you if you'd want a refill. You'd smile and decline. "As long as you're good, it's alright. Just don't be shy!" You'd smile and nod.

Soon enough the conversations and laughter became loud, white noise. It filled the air thick and made you feel physically weighed down. 

You escaped to the bathroom with your phone. Still, after a while, someone needed to use the loo so you went back to the living room. You suddenly heard "hey [Y/N], remember when..." and you found yourself in the middle of explaining that thing that time. People chimed in and soon again you found yourself unable to follow or discern conversations.

You looked over at the poker table and saw Dean raking in his winnings, a smile on his face. He gazed at you and frowned, nodding up questioningly. You shook your head and frowned, not realizing he saw the way you were sitting - nay, bundled in your chair looking at people from under your eyebrows. Someone came and offered him another beer. You left.

Even having dressed in your warmest coat, after a few minutes you felt cold sitting on the porch. It didn't matter. You felt the bliss of the quiet and tried to hold on to it as the dread of eventually going back in gnawed at the back of your mind.

You were looking up at the streetlights and the decorations flashing. You could see inside the neighbors' houses, people singing, laughing, eating, playing games.

You heard the door behind you. "I knew I'd find you here", said Dean, with a smile in his voice. You didn't move. He sat beside you and wrapped his arms around you. "I think your family likes me, but not when we play poker." He chuckled. He held you tighter and kissed your temple. He stayed there, his lips pressed to your skin, warming his nose against you. "I'm worn out babe, sorry", you said. "I know", he whispered. 

He rubbed his cheek against yours. "Those are nice decorations the neighbours have." "Hmmm..." "What do you say we go and look at the ones we have in the bunker and..." he looked into your eyes and kissed you, a soft, slow kiss. You chuckled. "Babe, sweetest of sweethearts, you're way too drunk to drive all the way home." He backed and looked at you with a smirk. "Then you drive." You looked at him eyes wide. "What? You let me drive Baby?" Dean frowned in mockery, shaking his head. "If that's what it takes..." He opened one eye, seeing your flat expression and laughed it off. "I trust you." He sealed it with a kiss. You laughed. "Boy, you are really drunk." He kissed your forehead. "Just let me tell your aunt and uncle the rest of their money is safe til next time and we'll be off." You held Dean back by the waist as he was getting up. "You're the best. I love you." He gave you an Eskimo kiss and a peck on your lips. "Love you more."

You smiled as you heard the door close behind you. Dean was right, those were very beautiful decorations the neighbours have.

 


End file.
